thesacredpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Halliwell
Chris Halliwell is the second child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was born with the powers of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with his mind, Orbing, which allows him to teleport from one place to another and other whitelighter abilities. Additionally, Chris possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Chris is the assistant manager of his mother's restaurant Halliwell's and currently lives in an apartment with his brother Wyatt and his cousin Henry Jnr. History Early Life Christopher Halliwell was born on November 16th, 2004 to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris would often be jealous of his powerful brother Wyatt but shared a strong bond with him once his future self saved Wyatt from turning evil. A future version of Chris was able to time travel to the past, where he saved Wyatt from becoming an evil leader of magic, who used his powers for evil deeds. It was discovered that Gideon, an Elder, was after Wyatt, who's constant attempts to sacrifice him was the reason he turned evil in this alternate future, but he was stopped by Leo and Chris. Childhood Chris lives a healthy life, though a couple of months later, his mother, mourning after Future Chris's death was too afraid to take him out into the world and kept him cooped up in the Manor. Piper was able to realize that Chris didn't die but was reborn with a new lease on life. Chris does not come into his powers until late 2006 when he helped his big brother, Wyatt, cheat in a game of Candy Land against their grandpa by orbing cards around. After Wyatt is kidnapped by Billie and Christy, Victor urges Chris to orb Wyatt back again and Chris does so successfully. : "The Elders hoped to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed. That the firstborn children of the family would inherit the Power of Three. Making Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda an even more powerful force for good than the Charmed Ones." : —Kyle to Leo and Paige.src : More than eighteen months later, it was revealed that the former Council of Elders altered destiny to make Chris, and his newborn sister, Melinda, Twice Blessed just like Wyatt. The Elders wanted to ensure that the three of them would inherit a more powerful form of the Power of Three. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels absolved Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed. When magic around the world shifted from magical beings to mortals, Chris, along with his entire family, lost all of their powers. For safety, he and most of his cousins and siblings are handed to their grandfather's care. Powers and Abilities * As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making and scrying abilities, Chris also has the abilities of: * Orbing: The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. * Telekinesis: The ability to move things with one's mind. * Sensing: The ability to locate and find his charges. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light and orbs. Romantic Life Bianca Phoenix Ex fiance Work Life * 'Assistant Manager of Halliwell: ' * Charmed ones Whitelighter Category:Charmed Children Category:Charmed One Category:Piper's Children Category:Whitelighter/Witch Category:Main Characters Category:Witch